Music Meme: Franky
by Solo Loco Ellingson-Rose
Summary: Got the format from reading Redblade's Music Meme: Zaraki Kenpachi. I wanted to try it out for myself, so I did, but with everyone's favorite cyborg instead! Please read and review! Rated T for the mention of male body parts.


Music Meme!

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them

I got this from Redblade (Thank you Redblade! You should all read the one she did for Zaraki Kenpachi.) and it really caught my interest. I kind of wanted to do Frobin instead of just Franky, but oh well. =D

Disclaimer: I don't own this meme format, One Piece, or any of it's characters.

--

1. Toru Ohkawa - Tsuki no Uragawa (Back Side of the Moon)

He didn't know what he was getting into. Franky knew he wanted to do it, join the Straw Hats, but he just couldn't leave Water 7. The uncertainty of what was going to happen next was killing him, even though he knew he only had two options. Join up with Luffy as the rubber man's carpenter, or stay in Water 7.

Despite his uncertainty, he knew that his dream was calling him.

2. Bon Jovi and Jennifer Nettles – Who Says You Can't Go Home

He was finally walking the path he had always dreamed of. Well… more like sailing actually. Even if he had had to have his Speedo stolen, go streaking through Water 7, and have his testicles crushed, Franky was finally past his guilt, and on with way with the ship of his dreams.

But just because he was with the Straw Hats, and more than happy with them, that didn't mean Franky was no longer a Water 7 shipwright. Someday, after he had gotten Sunny all the way to the end of the Grand Line, he would bring her back to Water 7. One day, perhaps a long time from now, Franky would go home. Perhaps not to stay, but he _would_ go home.

3. Alana Grace – Black Roses Red

Franky was alone. He had his family, yes, but none of them were like him. He had a dream, even if he _did_ often deny it; and not just to Iceburg and the rest, but to himself as well. He loved his family, they were his family after all, but after seeing the Straw Hats at Enies Lobby, he knew he would never be truly happy with them.

Perhaps he could be happy with the Straw Hats. They obviously wanted him to go with him; Straw Hat himself had screamed it loud enough…

4. Hound Dog – ROCKS

Running, running, running. He had to make it; Franky just HAD to make it. As much as he wanted not to believe that it was HIS ships out there shooting at the Shihousen, bombarding the island, and hurting and killing so many, he _had_ to try and help.

When something off to the side of the road caught his eye, Franky skidded to a stop. What he saw hurt him terribly; there were Iceburg and Tom, both in crumpled heaps on the ground.

This couldn't be happening he thought.

And yet he knew it was.

It was happening, and it was happening NOW.

5. Nobuo Uematsu – Mambo de Chocobo

The laughter was ringing in the cyborg's ears so loudly it almost hurt. No one knew how to throw a party like the Straw Hats. There was drinking, music, more drinking, mountains of food to eat, and more.

God, Franky loved being in a pirate.

6. Charlie Daniels – Devil Went Down to Georgia

Nami cringed as the cyborg strummed his guitar. She was _trying_ to get a nice tan, and had been all morning, but no, the boys just would NOT shut up. Not that one really needed to concentrate in order to get a nice tan, but Nami still liked her peace of quiet. Couldn't they just be a LITTLE quite?

As Nami's luck would have it though, one of the younger boys had gotten Franky emotional over something, so he had pulled out his guitar. She HATED that thing, in all it's pinky, flamboyant glory. Franky couldn't even really play guitar either, but that didn't deter him in the slightest. Because despite what anyone might say, he still saw himself as the greatest guitar player in the world.

7. Andrea Bocelli – El Silencio de la Espera (Il Mare Calmo Della Sera) (The Calm Evening Sea)

If the sea were a woman, Franky would do anything he could to make her his lover. She was absolutely beautiful, she had her moods yes, but never _truly_ went overboard on anything. There was always a way to survive in or around the sea. Sometimes it was hard, yes, but never impossible. That's one of the things Franky liked about the sea so much. It wasn't out to get you, just out to test you.

One might think that by now, Franky would be sick of the sea. He had been sailing the Grand Line with his parents since he was extremely young, and when they had dumped him on Scrap Island, he had been taken in by Tom, and lived in a town called Water 7; a place that obviously incorporated a lot of water. But no, he still loved the sea, and unconditionally at that.

8. BoA – Jewel Song

While Franky loved the sea as a lover might another, he loved his beautiful Thousand Sunny like a parent would a child. Specifically like a father would a daughter. She was his darling, his gem, a jewel floating on the sparkling water of the Grand Line. (And Iceburg had always said a plank of wood was more poetic than him, humph.)

She was his little baby, and he would always take care of her, even after she had helped him fulfill his dream. Because that's what good parents do. Take care of their children, even when they don't have to anymore.

9. Saitou Ayaka – Doki Doki*Waku Waku (Heat-pounding*Exciting)

Cutty Flam - know as Franky by his older brother of sorts – at age sixteen had created yet another awesome battleship. This one would definitely take down a Sea King. It was so exciting; he could hardly wait to try it out!

Maybe Icebaka wouldn't try to break this one like he had the last one. This edition of the Battle Franky was a little less obtrusive.

But really, at this point Franky didn't care was Icebaka did, he was just too excited about his new creation!

10. Bon Jovi – I'll Be There For You

Tom had warned him, he had. Nico Robin was nothing but trouble he had said. She was dangerous, and couldn't be trusted.

Now that Franky had met her, and spent some time with her, he realized that Tom knew exactly what he was talking about.

Franky had never fallen in love with another person before. Now Franky had to deal with that. Thanks Robin.

When she was feeling something; be it sadness, anger, or happiness, Franky found himself feeling it as well. It was dangerous for him to be around her, she kept making him want to protect her and it was driving him mad.

Though, perhaps Tom was wrong on one point. She could be trusted. She would HAVE to be trusted, because she had Franky's heart in her hands now.

But regardless of what happened now, even if Robin _did_ break his heart, Franky knew that he would also protect her when she needed it, and be there for her. Not necessarily because he wanted to, but because he had to.

--

Author's Notes:

I confess, that I DID break the rules of the meme a bit. I went over the time limit on quite a few of them. But I couldn't just stop mid thought, I had to finish what I was saying!

I also apologize for the last one being so sappily Frobin. I absolutely ADORE Frobin, perhaps even more than I love UsoppKaya, and SanNa. But I also realize that not everyone else does, so sorry for that.

Also, please forgive me for any and all grammatical errors. I was typing about a fast as I could, and I no doubt left out a whole slew of words.

Please read and review! By the way, you should all do this meme. It's really fun! (And hard depending on what songs you get…)


End file.
